Ese último momento
by LunitaBlack
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que separarte del amor de tu vida, sabiendo que quizás nunca más vuelvas a verlo?Esta historia relata los últimos días antes de la partida del trío en busca de los Horcruxes, pero desde el punto de vista de Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Ese último momento: primera parte.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Observo a través de la ventana de mi cuarto. El paisaje es inestable, al igual que mi vida los últimos días. Llueve sin parar y aparentemente no parará por un largo tiempo. Las copas de los árboles se mecen con fuerza a causa del viento caliente de verano que no para de soplar.

Es casi medianoche y no logro conciliar el sueño. Miles de pensamientos dan vueltas por mi cabeza y no paro de pensar que cada día podría ser el último y que no estoy aprovechando mi vida como debiera. Me paso el día encerrada en mi casa, ayudando a mi madre con todos los preparativos de la boda. Me tienen casi prohibido salir, me siento prisionera dentro de mi propia vida. Dicen que es peligroso, que me pueden atacar. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me diga lo que tengo que hacer, o mejor dicho lo que no tengo que hacer.

Sé que todos lo hacen por mi bien, para protegerme, porque soy menor de edad y, según ellos, no puedo defenderme. Creo que mis padres están tan pendientes de mí porque en esta casa, antes llena de gente yendo y viniendo, ya no queda casi nadie. Percy hace tiempo que no está, los gemelos viven en el departamento que se encuentra arriba de su tienda, Charlie está en Rumania y llegará un par de días antes de la boda, ni siquiera Bill y Fleur se encuentran aquí, ya que están visitando a la familia de ella en Francia. Y lo peor de todo es que Ron tampoco está con nosotros. Yo sospechaba que este verano él no regresaría pero mis padres no tenían la más mínima idea. Así que sólo estamos mi madre y yo todo el día, solas, ni siquiera se encuentra papá porque está siempre en su trabajo.

Y mamá está muy triste y preocupada. Yo la entiendo, estamos en el medio de una guerra y todos estamos en peligro constante. La muerte de Dumbledore y el ataque a Hogwarts aún están muy recientes en las mentes y en los corazones de los más cercanos. Bill ha mejorado mucho desde ese momento, aún no ha mostrado ningún signo demasiado visible del ataque de Greyback pero las marcas y cicatrices de su cara no terminarán de borrarse nunca. Pero tenemos que dar gracias, ya que podría haber sido peor. Siempre las cosas pueden ser peores... aunque muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de eso y nos hundimos en la nostalgia...

Hoy a la mañana me llegó una carta de Hermione, diciéndome que ella, Ron... y Harry llegarían el día 1° de Agosto, para pasar unos días juntos y asistir a la boda.

Su carta fue muy corta y en clave, por la situación en la que vivimos. No revelaba demasiada información pero es bastante obvio lo que tienen pensado hacer.

La última vez que la vi fue el día del funeral de Dumbledore, momentos antes de partir. No dijo demasiado y yo tampoco intenté preguntar. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, el tren iba sumido en el más profundo silencio. Todos estábamos demasiado tristes y asustados como para armar el bullicio habitual.

Ellos tres se sentaron juntos, solos y creo que nadie se atrevió a entrar en su compartimento. Yo me senté con Luna y Neville y cuando pasé para regresar del baño los vi a través de la ventana. Estaban muy serios, Harry era el único que hablaba y tanto mi hermano como Hermione asentían de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegamos a la Estación, yo me alejé junto con los gemelos mientras Ron les decía a mis padres que acompañaría a Harry a la casa de sus tíos y que Hermione también iría con ellos. Mi madre aguantó las lágrimas y los comentarios hasta llegar a casa, donde no soportó más y lloró durante largo tiempo, mientras mi papá la consolaba. Ella también intuía lo que estaba sucediendo y no le gustaba para nada. Lo que fuera que Harry tuviera que hacer persiguiendo a Voldemort lo haría acompañado de Ron y Hermione, y ni ella ni nadie podrían hacer algo por evitarlo...

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sobresaltada y sintiendo una tremenda sensación de ahogo. Una bola gigante de pelo me estaba impidiendo respirar. Intenté por todos los medios alejar lo que fuera que me estuviera ahogando pero me resultó imposible. Escuché el ruido de la puerta de mi cuarto y a alguien que entraba apresuradamente.

-Crookshanks, ven aquí lindo gatito, ¿cómo hiciste para entrar?-llamó una voz conocida a la bola de pelo que me ahogaba. Al escucharla, la bola de pelo, mejor conocido como Crookshanks saltó de mi cama y fue a parar a los brazos de su ama, quien me observaba desde la puerta.

-Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, pensé que llegarías el 1°... -le dije a mi mejor amiga, mientras me levantaba para saludarla.

Me abrazó fuerte y dejando al gato en piso, nos sentamos a charlar.

-¿Cómo has estado Ginny?, decidí venir antes porque pensé que estarías aburrida y querrías un poco de compañía-me contestó ella, acariciando a su gato.

Yo asentí y en ese momento me di cuenta de que si ella estaba aquí, también estarían mi hermano y.. Harry. Hermione probablemente adivinó mis pensamientos y la expresión de mi cara, puesto que dijo:

-Vine yo sola. Harry y Ron llegarán el 1°, están esperando que Harry cumpla los 17 y luego vendrán...

Yo volví a asentir, pero no dije nada por un buen rato. Dentro de un par de días tendría que volverlo a ver y no sabía si estaba preparada.

Hermione se removía nerviosa en su lugar y yo sabía que estaba luchando consigo misma, tratando de decidir si preguntarme o no cómo estaba.

Quise ahorrarle el inconveniente, así que le dije:

-Herms, no te preocupes, estoy bien. No estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, pero tengo que respetarla, otra cosa no puedo hacer, ¿o sí?.

Hermione me tomó la mano y me la apretó en señal de apoyo.

-Ginny, yo hablé con él y me di cuenta lo mucho que le costó tomar esa decisión. No lo hizo porque no te quiera sino para...

-Para protegerme y para no sentirse culpable si alguna vez me llega a pasar algo-completé la frase de Hermione, sintiéndome un poco molesta por la situación.

-Ginny, tienes que entenderlo, él...

-Yo lo entiendo Hermione, no creas que no lo hago, pero no me pidas que lo acepte porque jamás podré hacerlo-la interrumpí, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Hermione asintió y nos quedamos calladas por unos momentos hasta que ella me dijo:

-Habla con él cuando venga, les va a hacer muy bien a ambos. Y no pierdas las esperanzas, él te quiere y te necesita más que nunca, aunque quiera alejarte para protegerte.

-No sé si podré hablar con él. Me costó bastante mantener la compostura aquel día y no sé si esta vez lo lograré. Pero no me gustaría que se fuera sin poder despedirme de él. Quién sabe si alguna vez lo vuelva a ver... -le respondí y ella sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada. Creo que temía que le preguntara a dónde irían o qué harían, así que no lo hice. Ya me enteraría luego, si es que me atrevía a hablarle a la principal persona implicada en todo aquel asunto.

-Bueno Herms, ahora que está resuelto el asunto por el que creo que viniste antes... -continué y ella asintió, con una leve sonrisa-... creo que podemos ir a desayunar y quizás me puedas ayudar a convencer a mamá para que me deje salir un rato. Estoy aquí encerrada todo el tiempo. ¡Qué bueno que viniste a salvarme!

---------------------

Hermione, mi madre y yo estábamos cenando. Era la noche del 31 de Julio. El día del cumpleaños de Harry. Ninguna de nosotras hablaba demasiado, creo que estábamos demasiado sumidas en nuestros pensamientos como para decir algo.

Mamá había recuperado un poco su felicidad con la llegada de Hermione. Sentía que la casa estaba más llena y ya no nos sentíamos tan solas. Además faltaba tan poco para la boda de Fleur y Bill que estábamos de un lado para el otro con los preparativos. Ésta se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de La Madriguera y la familia y amigos habían comenzado a llegar para ayudar con todo. Fleur se había quedado un par de días más en París para ultimar los detalles de su vestido de novia y Bill llegaría mañana.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero no por la boda ni nada de eso. En unas horas lo volvería a ver. ¿Cómo lo saludaría?, ¿qué le diría?, ¿alguna palabra saldría de mi boca o volvería a comportarme como años antes, cuando no podía ni moverme frente a él?, miles de preguntas de este estilo daban vueltas por mi cabeza y no podía probar bocado. Para empeorar las cosas, sentía las miradas de Hermione y de mi madre fijas en mí. Estaba segura de que ellas sabían bien en lo que yo estaba pensando, pero no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien, hija?-me preguntó mi madre, mirándome un poco preocupada.-No estás comiendo nada...

-Mamá, me tratas como si fuera Ron, ¿qué tiene de raro que no coma?, hoy no tengo mucha hambre-le respondí, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo.

-Es raro Ginny, lamento decírtelo pero tienes el mismo apetito que tu hermano-declaró mi madre, tratando de mantenerse seria.

Hermione rió levemente y el ambiente se distendió un poco, pero las preguntas continuaron. Y esta vez Molly Weasley dio en el clavo.

-Hija, estás así por la llegada de Harry, ¿verdad?-me preguntó, comprensiva.

Yo, que estaba bebiendo un vaso de jugo de calabaza, me atraganté y por poco escupo todo el líquido.

Hermione desvió la mirada pero mi madre no me quitaba los ojos de encima, esperando mi respuesta.

-Mamá, ¿cómo...

Pero ella no me dejó terminar de hablar, ya que me respondió antes.

-Ginny, soy tu madre, hay ciertas cosas de las que uno se da cuenta. Noté como él te miraba el día que volvieron del colegio. Mientras Ron hablaba con nosotros, él no te quitaba la vista de encima. Nunca lo había visto dirigirle una mirada así a nadie, hija. No te miraba como la hermana de Ron y mucho menos como una amiga, sino como...

-Mamá, ya entendí lo que quieres decirme... -la interrumpí, pero luego no supe más que decir. No me molestaba para nada hablarle de esos temas a mi madre, pero se trataba de Harry, aquel al que ella consideraba como un hijo más y era bastante incómoda la situación.

Mi madre me miró comprensiva y me tomó la mano.

-Hija, sé que estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles y que a veces no hay tiempo para disfrutar la vida como uno quisiera y para dedicarle más tiempo a las cosas más normales y básicas, pero trata de tener esperanza, los buenos momentos llegarán. Sólo hay que tener fe.

Yo asentí y mi madre se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar más del tema, así que decidió desistir y en su lugar se puso a levantar la mesa. Hermione y yo comenzamos a ayudarla en silencio. Sin embargo mamá ese día tenía ganas de hablar de romance así que continuó, pero otra persona fue su víctima.

-Por cierto Hermione, ¿cuándo se darán cuenta Ron y tú que son el uno para el otro?-preguntó ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

----------------------

Había pasado la medianoche y el sueño finalmente me había ganado. Pero alrededor de las tres de la mañana, algo me despertó. No fue ningún ruido ni nada por el estilo. Era, más bien, una sensación o presentimiento. El corazón me latía aceleradamente en el pecho y la garganta se me secó por completo. Alrededor de mí todo era quietud. Hermione dormía tranquilamente en la cama de al lado, con Crookshanks a sus pies. No se escuchaba ni un ruido en la casa.

Intenté volver a dormirme pero no lo conseguí, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta que decidí levantarme a tomar un vaso de agua.

Me puse mis pantuflas y mi bata y salí del cuarto. Tratando de no despertar a nadie, bajé las escaleras, de puntillas. Llegué a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, sentándome a continuación en una silla.

Mi respiración se fue calmando y poco a poco me calmé, pero aún no lograba entender esa sensación que sentía. ¿Qué podría ser?. Me quedé ahí sentada, por un par de minutos hasta que el sueño me invadió nuevamente y decidí volver a mi cuarto.

Mientras caminaba me pareció oír algo detrás de mí, pero intenté convencerme de que todo era producto de mi imaginación.

Lo que en ese momento no sabía era que alguien me estaba observando al pasar, y que ese alguien era el dueño de la mirada más hermosa y transparente que yo había visto jamás.

---------------------

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde. La desvelada de la noche me había dejado agotada y no lograba despertarme. Me resistía a bajar. Sabía que cuando lo hiciera, mi madre me retaría por haberme levantado a esa hora. Tomé fuerza y bajé, después de todo no era tan tarde, pero es que mi madre era fanática de despertarse temprano y quería que todos lo hiciéramos.

Iba bajando las escaleras y ya estaba llegando a la cocina cuando lo que vi me dejó helada. El corazón comenzó a bombearme con toda su fuerza y mi estómago dio un vuelco. Allí estaba Harry, sentado a la mesa, desayunando y yo sentí como si hubiera vuelto cinco años en el tiempo, como si fuera la primera vez que él llegara a La Madriguera. Me sentí exactamente como en ese momento, una niña de once años, cuyo héroe estaba desayunando en el comedor de su casa. Un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad. Con la diferencia de que ahora no era un sueño sino una pesadilla. La pesadilla de una joven de 16 años, que tiene que enfrentarse por primera vez con su ex luego de su ruptura. Respiré profundo y por un momento creí que mi cordura me traicionaría y saldría corriendo, como aquel día. Pero no, seguí bajando la escalera, sonriendo levemente para no demostrar mis nervios.

Apenas entré en la cocina, cuatro miradas se clavaron en mí. Hermione me sonreía, como dándome fuerza al igual que ¿mi madre?. Ron, al parecer, no se daba cuenta de nada y sólo pretendía saludarme.

Y Harry... él estaba tan nervioso como yo, podía notarlo. Me miró fijamente por unos momentos y luego clavó su vista en el plato de cereal.

-Buenos días familia. Ron, Harry, ya llegaron-saludé, tomando asiento al lado de Hermione y enfrente de Ron.

-Buenos días hermanita, ¿me extrañaste estos días?-me preguntó Ron, en tono de broma.

Le agradecí internamente por esto y me dediqué a hablar con él, evitando mirar a Harry por todos los medios.

-Por supuesto Ronnie, pero seguro que tú me extrañaste más-bromeé.

Comencé a desayunar, tratando de parecer calmada, algo que me estaba costando dado que tenía la vista de Harry fija en mí.

Tenía que hacer algo, o al menos decir algo, para cortar el hielo.

-Por cierto Harry, feliz cumpleaños atrasado-le dije, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque no sé si lo habré logrado.

Él me miró asombrado. Me parece que no creía que yo le fuera a hablar tan directamente.

-Gracias-me respondió, con voz más ronca de lo normal.

Seguimos desayunando como si nada hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió jugar al Quidditch.

-Podemos jugar al Quidditch, ¿qué les parece?.

-Claro-respondió Harry rápidamente.

Hermione me miró antes de responder y como yo sólo me encogí de hombros, ella contestó.

-Yo paso chicos, creo que me quedaré leyendo bajo un árbol. ¿Vienes, Ginny?.

-Hermione vamos, ¿qué dices si jugamos un poco?, no nos vendrá mal algo de ejercicio-dije yo, pero sentí como si otra persona hubiera hablado por mí. ¿Estaba loca, acaso?, ¿qué quería demostrar?, ¿qué podía pasar tiempo con Harry sin hacer un escándalo?, al parecer sí, esa era mi intención.

Hermione me miró tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y juntos salimos al jardín. Caminábamos en silencio, observando las nubes negras que amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento.

-Ron, vayan a jugar ahora pero después necesito que me ayudes a desgnomizar el jardín para la boda-le gritó mi madre a Ron, mientras nos íbamos.

-Sí, mamá, por supuesto.

Me sorprendió que Ron aceptara sin chistar. En general siempre se queja cuando tiene que hacer alguna tarea pero esta vez, no. Se debe sentir culpable por su "posible futura partida".

Mientras nos subíamos a las escobas y comenzábamos a volar, observe a Harry. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión serena. Siempre me gustó verlo volar, porque sabía que era una de las cosas que más feliz lo hacía. Una vez, él me contó lo bien que se sentía cuando volaba, cómo sentía que todos sus problemas desaparecían con sólo montar en su escoba. En ese momento abrió sus ojos y me miró. Yo, sintiéndome descubierta, le sonreí. Y él me sonrió de vuelta, con una sonrisa nerviosa pero sincera.

Comenzamos a jugar. Hermione era pésima y no había mejorado en lo absoluto. Por momentos Ron intentaba enseñarle pero luego desistía, derrotado. Harry, como siempre, se lucía volando y jugando como nadie. Jugamos por dos horas, hasta que, muy cansados, decidimos bajar.

-Buen juego-dijo Ron, cargando su escoba.-Creo que hacemos un muy buen equipo, hermanita.

-Claro Ron, las duplas Weasley siempre son buenas. Pero hubiéramos jugado mejor si no te hubieras detenido cada dos minutos para explicarle a Hermione cómo mejorar su juego. Además, es del equipo contrario-bromeé y tanto mi hermano como Hermione se sonrojaron levemente. Harry se rió con ganas, como no lo había hecho en todo el día. De hecho, había estado bastante callado y su mirada sólo reflejaba tristeza. Y era comprensible, dado todo lo que estaba viviendo.

---------------------

Luego del almorzar, estuvimos toda la tarde desgnomizando el jardín. Al hacerlo todos juntos era muy entretenido. Pero al llegar la noche todos estábamos exhaustos. Nos sentamos los cuatro juntos en el living, mientras escuchábamos música.

Una rara mezcla de sentimientos me embargaba por completo. Me sentía feliz por lo bien que la había pasado con ellos, pero a la vez triste porque veía todo eso como una despedida. Tenía bien claro que aquella podría haber sido la última tarde que pasáramos juntos, vivos.

Miré a Hermione y a Ron, que compartían un mismo sillón. Charlaban de cualquier cosa, pero estaban felices. Se veían tan bien juntos. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, cualquier menos ellos dos. Era hora de que se dejaran de juegos y se confesaran de una vez lo que sentían. Pero, ¿cómo hacerles entender eso?.

Harry también los miraba, con felicidad y con ¿nostalgia?. Luego me miró a mí, y nuestras miradas se juntaron. No sé como explicarlo, pero me desarmó. Las piernas me comenzaron a temblar y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta que nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos.

Murmurando alguna estúpida excusa, me retiré a mi cuarto y allí me encerré, tratando de calmarme. Los recuerdos invadieron mi mente como una película que se repetía una y otra vez, una película muy corta que recopilaba los pocos pero hermosos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé así, tirada en la cama y recordando, pero sólo sé que reaccioné cuando escuché que golpeaban mi puerta. Automáticamente me levanté e intenté arreglarme un poco en el espejo.

Abrieron la puerta y entró Hermione, pero se escuchaba que Harry y Ron estaban afuera.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó ella, preocupada.-Subimos porque Ron insistió en que no podías tardar tanto en buscar una revista-dijo en voz alta para luego convertir su voz en un susurro.-¿Qué te sucedió?, tienes mala cara.

-No me siento bien, pero luego hablaremos, ahora me iré a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?.

Hermione asintió y luego de darme un ligero abrazo, salió del cuarto.

Al poco rato, ella subió a acostarse y yo fingí estar dormida. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar y realmente estaba intentando dormir, pero me costaba mucho sabiendo que él se encontraba a escasos metros de donde yo estaba.

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, decidí bajar al patio a tomar un poco de aire. Bajé sigilosamente y me extraño ver que la puerta que daba al patio estaba entreabierta. Me asomé a través de ella y allí lo vi, de espaldas a mí. No se había percatado de mi presencia y pensé que lo mejor sería volver a mi cuarto. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar con él, a solas. Cuando me disponía a salir huyendo, la puerta chirrió y él giró.

-Ginny-me dijo suavemente y yo no sabía que hacer.

-No sabía que estabas aquí, volveré a dormir-le respondí sin mirarlo. Ya estaba dándome vuelta para irme cuando sentí que me tomaba del brazo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al notar su contacto.

-No tienes que irte. Quédate...

------------------

_Hola!!!_

_Aquí estoy nuevamente, pero esta vez con una historia corta. Esta idea me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que terminé de leer el sexto libro, a mediados de 2005, pero recién el primer día del año 2007 pude comenzar a darle forma y aquí está el resultado. Inicialmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos porque pensé que así sería más liviano de leer. _

_Prometo que la segunda parte será más interesante, así les pido por favor que intenten leerla._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen cualquier tipo de opinión, ya sea buena o mala, a través de los rr´s._

_Saludos a todos!!_

_LunitaBlack_

_07.01.07_

_01.57 AM_


	2. Chapter 2

Ese último momento: segunda parte.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

_Me asomé a través de ella y allí lo vi, de espaldas a mí. No se había percatado de mi presencia y pensé que lo mejor sería volver a mi cuarto. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar con él, a solas. Cuando me disponía a salir huyendo, la puerta chirrió y él giró. _

_-Ginny-me dijo suavemente y yo no sabía que hacer._

_-No sabía que estabas aquí, volveré a dormir-le respondí sin mirarlo. Ya estaba dándome vuelta para irme cuando sentí que me tomaba del brazo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al notar su contacto._

_-No tienes que irte. Quédate._

-Está bien, pero prefiero irme...

-Ginny, es tu casa, en todo caso yo me iré-me interrumpió, pero sin soltarme del brazo. Ahí reaccioné y me di cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación.

-Claro que no. Tú te quedas y yo también. ¿Acaso no podemos compartir el mismo patio sin tener la necesidad de salir huyendo?-le pregunté, tratando de sonar confiada.

Él se sonrojó al darse cuenta que aún estaba sosteniendo mi brazo y me soltó.

-Yo por supuesto. Eras tú la que quería salir huyendo-me respondió, para luego sonreírme como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Yo también sonreí y ahí nos quedamos, contemplando la negrura de la noche y el cielo completamente estrellado.

-Qué bonita noche, ¿verdad?-me preguntó, haciendo un vano intento de entablar algún tipo de conversación.

-Sí, es una hermosa noche-le respondí yo, pero luego no supe qué decir. En realidad miles de cosas se me pasaban por la cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas me parecía apropiada. Quería hablar con él de todo y a la vez, de nada. Él estaba parado, con las manos en sus bolsillos y balanceándose ligeramente. Estaba nervioso, yo me daba cuenta. Miraba fijamente hacia el frente y creo que se encontraba en el mismo dilema interno que yo. El silencio reinaba entre nosotros. Yo sabía que en poco tiempo nos separaríamos y que quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver. Sabía que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, al menos para hablar con él y dejar las cosas más claras, pero no podía hilar un pensamiento lógicamente y mucho menos armar una frase coherente.

Este último pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza y tirité ligeramente.

-¿Tienes frío?-me preguntó, mirándome al fin.

-No, no tengo frío. Sólo estaba pensando en algo... -empecé a hablar, pero luego me interrumpí abruptamente.

-¿Sí?, ¿en qué pensabas?-el tono de su voz me indicó que estaba interesado en lo que yo estaba por contestarle.

-En cosas-comencé a responderle, pero dudé en continuar. No podía decirle en qué pensaba.

-Qué chica misteriosa-bromeó levemente y yo le sonreí.

-No es eso. Pensaba en una tontería, nada más.

-Si no quieres, no me cuentes-fingió ofenderse y clavó nuevamente su mirada en el frente.

-¿Y tú en qué pensabas?, digo porque parecías bastante metido en tus ideas hace unos momentos-le pregunté yo, tratando de seguir con la conversación, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Así es, estaba pensando en... ti y en mí... en nosotros-me dijo en voz baja, perdiendo la seguridad que su voz tenía momentos antes.

Yo lo miré, esperando que continuara. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y trataba de que él no lo notara.

-A mí me gustaría pedirte perdón. Ojalá todo hubiera sido distinto... quisiera que entiendas por qué lo hice-me dijo, ahora mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Al notar su mirada y sus palabras, yo me quedé helada. No sabía que decirle y sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza.

-Entiendo si estás enojada y no quieres hablarme más, pero prefiero eso antes que... que perderte para siempre-cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con la voz entrecortada, como si le costara cada palabra que estaba diciendo. Al notar esto, yo reaccioné y esta vez le contesté.

-Harry, si yo estuviera enojada no estaría en este momento hablando contigo, escuchando lo que tienes para decirme...

Él me sonrió levemente y yo dudé en seguir hablando, no quería verlo mal pero no podía evitar decirle lo que sentía y pensaba.

-Pero Harry, eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo contigo. Entiendo tu decisión, porque no me queda otra opción, pero no la apruebo. Sé que tú crees que es lo mejor para todos y que no quieres perder a nadie más...

Él asintió con la cabeza y pude ver la tristeza que había en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Comprendí todo lo que estaba sufriendo y lo mucho que le costaba lo que estaba haciendo. Entendí todas las pérdidas que había tenido que soportar y lo mucho que le faltaba por luchar. En ese momento supe que yo debía darle mi apoyo, que él... me necesitaba.

-Harry, yo sé que lo que sea que tengas que hacer es algo personal, que debes hacer por tí mismo... pero quiero que sepas... que yo te apoyo... yo siempre estaré para lo que necesites... aunque no estemos juntos-le dije y noté como la sombra que atravesaba su rostro cedía lentamente. Me miró fijamente y se acercó lentamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me rodeó con sus brazos y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias Ginny, no sabes cuánto significa lo que acabas de decirme. Que tu me apoyes y estés junto a mí, es una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido.

Así nos quedamos, durante un largo rato. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó ni tampoco quería saberlo. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de uno de los últimos momentos que pasaría junto a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

----------------------

Era la maravillosa mañana del día 7 de Agosto de 1998. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el firmamento y La Madriguera nunca había estado tan arreglada ni tan llena de gente, que ya se ubicaba en el jardín, sentada en dos largas hileras de sillas.

Había sido una ceremonia maravillosa. Mi hermano Bill estaba muy guapo, a pesar de las cicatrices que tenía en su cara. Fleur, mi nueva cuñada, se veía preciosa. Al verlos tan felices, juntos y enamorados me di cuenta que lo mejor que les había sucedido en la vida era haberse conocido.

-No fue tan malo después de todo, ¿verdad?-me preguntó una voz, en tono de broma, a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta, pero ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-No, realmente no. Tengo que admitir que estoy muy feliz por ellos y que Fleur no es tan mala, después de todo-le respondí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él sonrió también, pero con nostalgia.

-Es tan raro ver algo tan normal como una boda, dadas las circunstancias. El mundo sigue girando, a pesar de todo... -le dije y él asintió con pesar.

-Es como si me hubieses leído el pensamiento. Pero es maravilloso que así sea. Esto demuestra que la gente aún no pierde las esperanzas de que todo cambie, de que esta guerra acabe de una buena vez y todos podamos vivir tranquilos, como hace tiempo nos merecemos-respondió Harry, con la voz ronca. Luego me sonrió y juntos nos acercamos a saludar a la feliz pareja.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. Habíamos terminado de comer y todos, o casi todos, estaban bailando, en la improvisada pista de baile que habíamos armado en el jardín. Fleur y Bill bailaban muy juntos, a pesar de tratarse de una canción bastante rápida. Los gemelos, como siempre, eran el alma de la fiesta. Bromeaban y bailaban con las amigas de Fleur, que habían viajado desde Francia especialmente para la ocasión. Mis padres también bailaban muy contentos. A Ron y a Hermione hacía tiempo que los había perdido de vista. Esto al principio me resultó extraño, pero luego me puse muy feliz por ellos. Quizás, solo quizás, con el amor y la alegría de la boda se habían dado cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. A Harry lo había visto momentos antes, pero también lo había perdido. Me alarmé un poco, pensando que quizás había decidido partir. Luego deseché la idea, él no se iría sin despedirse, ¿o sí?. Ahora que la boda ya había pasado, él podría partir en cualquier momento.

Comencé a buscarlo, alarmada y mientras lo hacía, me topé con Fred y George, que habían parado para beber algo.

-¿Qué haces, hermanita?-comenzó Fred.

-¿Se te perdió algo...?-siguió George.

-¿O mejor dicho, alguien?.

-Si lo buscas...

-Ahí está-exclamaron los dos juntos, señalando una de las mesas, donde Harry se encontraba sentado... hablando muy contento, o al menos así parecía, con la hermana menor de mi querida cuñada, Gabrielle Delacour. Los celos comenzaron a invadirme y, sin pensarlo demasiado o más bien sin pensarlo para nada, me dirigí hecha una fiera hacia donde ellos estaban. Los gemelos me siguieron. Creo que pensaban que verían una interesante pelea allí. Me acerqué sigilosamente a ellos e intenté calmarme, no podía hacer un escándalo por una tontería. Además, aunque me doliera admitirlo, no tenía derecho a estar celosa. Después de todo, nosotros ya no estábamos juntos.

Me paré a mitad de camino, decidida a dar vuelta atrás.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Ginny?-me preguntó George.

-¿Te arrepentirás?-continuó Fred.

-No serías una verdadera Weasley si lo hicieras.

-Ve y reclama lo que es tuyo.

-No es mio-me quejé, pero las palabras de mis hermanos me habían dado nuevo impulso. Me habían provocado y yo siempre cedía a ese tipo de provocaciones.

-Oh sí que lo es, ve-exclamó Fred, dándome un ligero empujón.

Otra vez caminé con energía y esta vez llegué a su lado. Tomando aire, sonreí y me dirigí a ellos.

-Hola Harry, Gabrielle, ¿qué estaban haciendo?-les pregunté sonriendo tontamente y apoyando suavemente mi mano en el hombro de Harry.

Gabrielle me miró con odio. Era obvio que estaba tratando de conquistarlo. Y Harry me miró, ¿agradeciéndome como si lo hubiera salvado?, realmente no lo sabía pero eso parecía.

-Sólo hablábamos Ginny-me respondió Harry, notando la presencia de mis hermanos, quienes trataban de contener la carcajada y mantenerse serios. Al parecer la situación les resultaba muy graciosa.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-le preguntó Fred.

-¿Te confundiste de dama de honor?-siguió George.

-Están vestidas iguales, pero no se parecen en nada, Harry.

-Necesitas unos anteojos más gruesos, amigo. Digo, para aprender a diferenciarlas.

A esta altura, Gabrielle había partido, ofendida por la interrupción. Los gemelos reían de su propia gracia, Harry sonreía sonrojado y yo los miraba, con las manos en las caderas, tratando de mantenerme seria.

Pero de pronto, los gemelos se pusieron serios de golpe. Tomaron asiento y me miraron.

-Ginny, siéntate-me indicaron.

-¿Y ahora qué les sucede?-les pregunté, pero siguiéndoles el juego, me senté.

George tosió levemente y comenzó a hablar.

-Ginny, Harry, nos han llegado ciertos rumores...

-¿Con qué cuento les ha ido Ron esta vez?-lo interrumpí, pensando en las mil maneras de matar a mi querido hermano.

-No creo que sea un cuento, Ginny. Creemos que es la pura verdad, ¿no es así, gemelo malvado?-se dirigió George a Fred.

-Así es, gemelo malvado. Hemos oído que Harry tiene una particular manera de festejar los triunfos de Gryffindor en Quidditch.

-Más exactamente, aprovechándose de hermanas ajenas.

Harry estaba más rojo que nunca y miraba al piso. Yo, en cambio, estaba enfurecida.

-¿Esto es así, Harry?-le preguntó George, más serio que nunca.

-George, Fred, basta, no se metan donde nadie los llamó. Es la vida de Harry y la mía y no tienen porque meterse-exclamé, ganándome la atención de dos de mis tías que pasaban por allí.

-Te equivocas. También es nuestra vida porque eres nuestra hermana, la menor, la única, la primera Weasley nacida luego de generaciones de varones. Y no queremos que nada ni nadie te lastime-dijo Fred, solemnemente.

-¿Y tú Harry, no tienes nada que decir al respecto?-le preguntó George, con cierto tono de amenaza en su voz. Harry ahora los miraba y estaba a punto de responder cuando yo lo hice por él.

-Harry no tiene nada que decirles, porque entre nosotros no hay nada, ¿entendieron?, nada. Además yo sé cuidarme sola, no necesito que dos cabezas huecas como ustedes lo hagan por mí-y de ese modo, me levanté y comencé a caminar con decisión, tratando de alejarme de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

Me había molestado mucho por lo sucedido, no tanto por la intromisión de mis hermanos sino por tener que admitir que entre Harry y yo no había nada.

Me senté en un tronco, bajo la sombra de un árbol, lo bastante alejada como para que no pudieran verme desde la fiesta. La tarde había comenzado a caer y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el firmamento. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, porque estaba segura que dentro de poco tendría que separarme de él, quizás para siempre. Los últimos días habían sido grandiosos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo nos habíamos pasado todo el tiempo juntos, jugando, riendo, como si nada más en el mundo importara. Yo sabía que ellos se irían con él y también tenía miedo de perderlos. Después de todo, se trataba de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y yo hacía todo lo posible por impedirlo. No quería llorar, no podía llorar. No quería sentirme triste, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba a punto de perderlo y no sabía si algún día lo recuperaría.

Apoyé la cabeza entre mis brazos, tratando de no pensar, tratando de no sentir.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado y no necesité que hablara para darme cuenta de quién se trataba.

Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí, ahora haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, para no largarme a llorar y arrojarme a sus brazos, rogándole que no se fuera.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó, preocupado.-No les hagas caso a tus hermanos, a ellos les gusta bromear.

-Lo sé-le respondí.-Ellos son así. Pero no estoy así por ellos, Harry-bajé la vista, no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Entonces?, ¿qué sucede, Ginny?.

Tomé aire, lo miré fijamente a los ojos y le hablé.

-¿Cuándo te irás, Harry?.

Él me miró, asombrado.

-¿Qué?.

-Lo que escuchaste, Harry. Quiero saber cuándo te vas... es que no me gustaría que te fueras sin despedirte y sin que pudiese hablar contigo, por última vez-a medida que hablaba, mi voz se fue haciendo cada vez más baja y no estoy segura si llegó a escuchar la última parte.

-Ginny, es increíble. Parece que leyeras mis pensamientos e intenciones-me dijo y yo al principio no entendí a qué se refería. Luego, él sacó una carta y el alma se me cayó a los pies, había llegado el momento de la despedida.

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Él la secó suavemente y a continuación me tomó la mano.

-Ginny, quiero que tengas esto. No quiero perder el tiempo ahora, explicándote estas cosas. Es lo que voy a hacer, lo que tengo que hacer. En esta carta, te explico toda la verdad, lo que es necesario que sepas y que yo no quiero ocultarte. Toda la verdad de mi encuentro con Voldemort. El por qué de mi partida y de mi afán por proteger a los que amo. Porque sí, Ginny, yo a tí te amo, a pesar de que no puedas entenderlo, debido a mis acciones pero sobre todo a mis decisiones. Me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que te quiero. Como ya te lo dije, hubiéramos podido pasar mucho más tiempo juntos. Contigo fui feliz como nunca antes y no sabes lo mucho que me dolió tener que dejarte, pero no podía... no puedo arriesgarte... no puedo arriesgarme a perderte... te adoro demasiado como para hacerlo.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Nunca creí que Harry sintiera tantas cosas por mí. Me sentía agradecida por estar escuchando lo que nunca creí que saldría de su boca y lo que yo siempre había deseado.

-Harry, yo... no sabes lo importante que es escucharte decir eso. Yo siempre soñé que esto pasaría, pero nunca creí que se hiciera realidad. Lástima las circunstancias-tartamudeé, tratando de hacerme entender y de no romper a llorar, porque si lo hacía, sabía que él se entristecería mucho más.

Tomé la carta fuertemente entre mis manos y él me pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Ginny, quiero que sepas que haré hasta lo imposible por vencer a Voldemort pero me esforzaré más aún en salir con vida, para volverte a buscar. Tu recuerdo será lo que me mantendrá con vida. Nunca olvides lo importante que eres para mí y el enorme lugar que ocupas en mi corazón. Cuando todo esto pase, podremos estar juntos, sin preocuparnos por nada ni por nadie, ¿sí?.

Yo asentí y le contesté:

-Por supuesto que sí. No dudes ni por un minuto en que todo saldrá bien. Cuando todo termine, yo te estaré esperando-le sonreí levemente. Él me sonrió de vuelta y a continuación me rodeó con sus brazos. Lentamente se acercó hacia mí y nos besamos. Fue un beso largo, dulce, lento. No quería pensarlo, pero quizás fuera el último...

-Nunca dudes lo mucho que te amo, Ginny Weasley-me dijo al oído, aún abrazándome.

-Tú tampoco lo dudes. Siempre te amé y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-le respondí y aunque no lo vi, pude darme cuenta que estaba sonriendo tristemente.

En ese último momento, las palabras ya sobraban, no quedaba nada por decir, por explicar ni por hacer. Sólo estábamos él y yo, abrazados, conectados como nunca antes habíamos estado, disfrutando de esos últimos instantes de felicidad y tranquilidad, antes de su partida que, definitiva o no, no dejaba de ser dolorosa. Yo esperaba desde el fondo de mi corazón volverlo a ver. Ahora que sabía lo que él sentía, no quería perderme la oportunidad de vivir una vida plena, al lado de la persona que más amo en el mundo. Y tenía la fe de que así fuera, yo estaba convencida que, después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y el bien siempre termina venciendo...

¿Fin?.

_Holaa!!!_

_Mil perdones a las personas que estaban esperando este capítulo. No sabía si publicarlo, pero es una historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño y no podía dejarla sin terminar. _

_Gracias a :vero-vechy, jamesandmolly, Fabydepotter, maraclarita, por dejarme rr´s y por leerla. _

Besos a todos, y quizás en algún momento, haya una continuación, aún no lo tengo definido.

_Gracias nuevamente. _


End file.
